There Will Always Be The Morning
by magic-box
Summary: Draco has a confession for his lover, but doesn’t get the reaction he expected. HPDM Slash. One-Shot.


****

There Will Always Be The Morning.

Summary: Draco has a confession for his lover, but doesn't get the reaction he expected. HP/DM Slash. One-Shot.

**Rating: **PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, as I am not a millionaire named JK Rowling.

A/N: This fic came to me at about 3 in the morning, and therefore it's weird. It's kinda fluffy and angsty at the same time, and I don't like it, but tell me what you think. Also, the title doesn't really make sense, but oh well. I was stuck :(

* * *

" Draco," he said, " stay." It wasn't much, but it was enough. Draco turned, tears in his eyes." Didn't you hear me? I slept with him and now I'm going to die. There's nothing left." He turned once again to leave, tears now silently running down his cheeks. Harry stood up off the bed and moved towards the blonde boy, who has not moved but was stood, facing the door. Harry gently cupped Draco's chin and turned him around to face him. He brought his face close to Draco's. Draco's breath caught in his throat at this closeness - so familiar and yet now, because of him, so forbidden.

" I know." Harry whispered, and he brought his lips to Draco's. Draco gave a soft mew in response, powerless to deny his Harry anything he parted his lips when he felt Harry's tongue against them. It was Heaven, truly. Draco felt that he was home again - where he belonged, with his Harry in a world all their own. He heard a moan and realised it was from Harry, not him. His head snapped up, breaking the kiss, looking straight into Harry's startled emerald eyes. So beautiful.

" I'm sorry, God I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered weakly before collapsing into his lover's arms, his sobs now uncontrollable. He felt Harry's arms wrapping around him, rocking him gently, murmuring soft words just as he used to in the old days when he had nightmares of his father.

But then he had deserved it. Now he deserved nothing. He was not worth the tears forming in Harry's own eyes. " Harry - "

" Ssh. Let me speak, love. I know - I knew about you and him all along. All these months you've been trying to make it up to me. It was just a mistake Draco, and by God we all make those. Now let me look after you."

Draco blinked. Harry - knew? " B-but why didn't you say anything?" He stammered. Harry smiled sadly. " Because I was afraid to lose you. I was scared that I was wrong - that you didn't want me. I'd rather have lived in blissful ignorance than have been left alone and knowing the truth, if that had been the case."

Draco shook his head helplessly. " I love you more than life itself, Harry. I was drunk that night, I could never, ever purposefully hurt you. I love you."

" I know that now." Harry replied. Draco looked closer into Harry's eyes. " I - I'm dying Harry. You can't love me." Harry smiled beautifully. " Draco. We slept together after what happened. Before you knew. If you die, I will be following you."

Draco's heart stopped beating. " No." He breathed, growing cold. His own death, he could deal with but not his Harry. " You didn't - I didn't-"

Harry's smiled turned rueful. " Yes, you did. But it's okay Draco. We'll be together now, forever." " Harry - " Draco swallowed. " Love, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think. I'd never, ever _ever, _put you at risk - " Harry placed a finger on Draco's bottom lip. " Hush, my dragon. It was meant to be, and we may well have years yet."

Draco shook his head and spoke around Harry's finger. " How can you still love me? I don't, I hate me." Harry removed his finger and placed a light kiss on Draco's mouth. " Don't hate yourself, love. We can get through this, but only if we stay together."

Draco nodded. There was nothing to be done. He had betrayed his Harry and he had been forgiven. Now both he and Harry would die for his betrayal. And there was nothing to be done about it. He let out a low chuckle. Fate is cruel, he thought, before turning his body to face Harry, and allowing sensation to overrule thoughts for the rest of the night. There will always be the morning to worry.


End file.
